In the printing and photographic industry, high-quality surfaces are produced by providing the corresponding substrate, for example, a paper sheet, with a lacquer layer at the end of the process. In lacquering systems, curing of the lacquer layer may be accelerated by irradiation with UV light so as to permit direct coupling of the lacquer unit to a printing machine. The application of lacquer layers and the ensuring of a sufficiently rapid curing of the layers, however, can cause problems, particularly during start up or a process interruption, since under certain circumstances, a substrate with an uncrosslinked lacquer from the lacquering unit must be removed and considerable emissions can thus appear. The emissions appearing in connection with the curing of the lacquers require costly precautions.
An advantage of such surface treatment with printing products lies in the glossy finish produced, depending on the lacquering system, in addition to increased abrasion resistance and improved protection against wear.